Give me love
by srtamoon26
Summary: Ese fogonazo que sentía en su interior al ver esa sonrisa que le brindaba a sus amigas. Solo quería explicarle cómo se sentía LizxKlein. Aporte a el tema Parejas Disparejas del grupo Escritoras S. A. O Oneshot.


Buenas! Hoy les traigo mi aporte a las parejas disparejas que propusieron algunas de las chicas de nuestro Facebook grupo x3 yo voy con LizxKlein, es que, son tan adorables! De verdad, son taan.. Asdf

Mejor corto y empiezo!

Es probable que se encuentren trozos de la canción que use para inspirarme "Give me love" de Edd Sheeran

Espero que les guste!

~~ Dame un amor como el suyo,

porque últimamente me he estado despertando solo.. ~~

Le costaba expresar con palabras lo que sentía cuando l veia alli, sonriendo. Lo que sentía cuando veia sus cabellos moviendose ritmicamente con sus palabras. Ese fogonazo que sentía en su interior al ver esa sonrisa que le brindaba a sus amigas.

Simplemente no podía explicarlo. Solo quería armarse de valor y explicarle lo que le pasaba. Solo quería eso.

~~ Quizás esta noche te llame,

después de que mi sangre se convierta en alcohol,

no, solo quiero abrazarte.~~

Aquella tarde en la que el sol brillaba dentro de el nuevo aincrad, finalmente reunio el valor para acercarse a ella.

-Esto.. Liz! - dijo el mientras le tocaba del hombre intentando captar su atención.

\- Cielos, no puedes ir mas delicadamente? Me has asustado! - exclamó ella, mirando al pelirojo a los ojos, cons los ojos que echaban chispas. El no pudo evitar pensar que si las miradas mataran él estaría mas que muerto. - Si no vas a decirme nada, para que me llamas?

Primer intento de confesión. Resultado? Totalmente fallido

~~ Dame amor como nunca antes,

porque últimamente lo he estado ansiando más

y ha pasado un buen rato pero todavía siento lo mismo,

quizás debería dejarte ir~~

-Oye, Kirito!

El pelinegro, que estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sillón de su hogar esperando a que su esposa y las demás llegaran de dar un paseo que ya se había prolongado demasiado, levantó la cabeza

-Dime?

El mayor se sentó al lado suyo, y lo miro fijamente, concentrado en formular bien la pregunta

-Como le confesaste a Asuna que la querías? - soltó sin tapujos

\- Pero.. Porque me preguntas eso, Klein? Finalmente has decidido dar el gran paso con Liz?

Puso unos ojos como platos

\- Pero como sabes que..?!

\- Oh, Asuna me contó sus supociosiones. Y han resultado ser ciertas. Vamos, Klein, que te impide confesarlo? - exclamó el spriggan colocando sus brazos detrás de el cuello, poniendo una pose de relajación.

\- Es que no se como decirlo! Cada vez que lo intento fracaso... Ya no se que hacer! - pego un suspiro largo

\- Bueno, la verdad es que yo no soy demasiado bueno con las palabras, Klein - rio cortamente - Pero lo que si que creo es que, cuando la veas, piensa en todo lo que darías para que ella finalmente estuviera contigo. La quieres de verdad, no? Pues no te rindas. Al menos hasta que ella lo sepa .

~~ Dame un poco de tiempo o termina con esto,

jugaremos al escondite para darle la vuelta a esto,

todo lo que quiero es el sabor que dan tus labios,

Oh Señor, Señor, oh, dame amor.~~

Aquella misma tarde, el pelirrojo se presentó en el mismo sitio donde habia intentado confesarse por primera vez, fallidamente. Los últimos días había intentado seguir los consejos de Kirito, pero no conseguía encontrar las palabras, o la manera en la cual las expresaria.

Pero aquel dia Kirito y Asuna le habían propuesto que, quizás, lo que necesitaba, era dar un largo paseo solo, asi, quizás, encontraria lo que el buscaba: las palabras

De manera que tan solo se limito a caminar, en círculos, pensando lentamente

"Liz! La verdad es que te amo! "

No, demasiado brusco

" Por favor, casate conmigo! "

Demasiado brusco, también!

Tan solo se limitaba a pensar, cuando una figura aparecio, casi por arte de magia delante suyo. Después de el susto inicial, finalmente su mente fue capaz de reconocer esos cabellosrosados y esa mirada que amaba profundamente.

\- Klein?! Que demonios haces aquí?! Se supone que yo había quedado con las chicas aquí! - grito ella soltandole un aluvión de golpes al chico, que se intentaba proteger con las manos

\- Liz, que demonios te pasa? Que yo sepa este sitio es un lugar libre!

De manera que, los dos empezaron a golpearse mutuamente, casi en una danza timida en lo verde de ese jardín. Aunque, de un momento a otro y casi sin darse cuenta, Liz cayo al suelo, haciendo caer a su acompañante encima suyo, en una posición comprometida, pero también a ojos ajenos, divertida

Grandes olas de pensamientos inundaron la cabeza de Klein al ver delante suyo a esa cara sonrojada. Sentía como poco a poco crecia algo en su interior.

Delicadamente, agarro la cara de la chica en una suave caricia, para poco a poco probar esos labios, en un beso

Ambos sentian unas mariposas en el estomago que poco a poco revoloteaban hacia el cerebro con esas nuevas sensaciones tan calidas y llenasde amor

Un poco de tiempo despues, la peli-rosa se separó lentamente y no pudo evitar reprochar

-Oye! Estas cosas se podrían discutir, no?

\- Pues si esta es tu manera de discutirlas, me gustas aun mas - respondió el chico mientras volvía a besar esos labios que se habían vuelto droga para el

~~ Quiéreme, quiéreme, quiéreme,

dame amor, dame amor, dame amor~~

No demasiado lejos de allí, una pareja los observaba. Ambos tenían una ligera sonrisa estampada en la cara

-Lo conseguimos, no, Kirito-kun?

\- Si, Asuna

Bueno chicas! No digo nada más... Solo que esta pareja es super cute! Este one shot podría tener una continuación llamada "Don't stop me" pero que próximamente se dirá el tema...

Espero que les haya gustado!

~Meli


End file.
